Murray Wiggle/Gallery
Gallery MurrayWiggle.jpg|Murray in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video MurrayandJeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff Murrayin1992MusicVideo.jpg|Murray in 1992 music video MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MurrayandPhillip.jpg|Murray and Phillip MurrayonPlaySchool.jpg|Murray on Play School MurrayCookinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" Murray.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Time" MurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" MurrayandAnthony.jpg|Murray and Anthony MurrayandGreg.jpg|Murray and Greg MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Murray in "Dorothy's Birthday Party" pilot episode MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray in "Big Red Car" MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Murray and Georgia Munro-Cook MurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Big Red Car" end credits Murrayin1996.jpg|Murray in backstage clip MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" MurrayandJessicaCook.jpg|Murray and Jessica Cook MurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledance!" MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Murray and the audience MurrayandWags.jpg|Murray and Wags MurrayandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Murray and the Early Wiggle Friends Murrayin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Murray in 1997 promo picture MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" MurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray at Manly Beach MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" MurrayinCircusTent.jpg|Murray in circus tent MurrayinTVSeries1.JPG|Murray's name in the 1997 television series MurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray in "Funny Greg" MusclemanMurray.jpg|Murray in "Muscleman Murray" Anthony'sFriend2.jpg|Murray wearing pajamas Anthony'sFriend10.jpg|Murray in "Anthony's Friend" Anthony'sSuperheroDream35.jpg|Murray in "Anthony's Superhero Dream" Murray'sShirt2.jpg|Murray in "Murray's Shirt" BuildingBlocks25.jpg|Murray in "Building Blocks" JefftheMechanic6.jpg|Murray in "Jeff the Mechanic" Lilly24.jpg|Murray in "Lilly" TheParty60.jpg|Murray in "The Party" Anthony'sHaircut7.jpg|Murray in "Anthony's Haircut" SpookedWiggles59.jpg|Murray in "Spooky Monsters" MurrayinYummyYummy-1998.jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 MurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Time" 1998 MurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Big Show" Murrayin1998.jpg|Murray in 1998 interview MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" MurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Murray in "Toot Toot!" MurrayinWigglyGarage.jpg|Murray in the Wiggly Garage MurrayAndUnderWaterBigBand.png|Murray in "A Day with The Wiggles" MurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Food" MurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray in "Counting and Numbers" MurrayinDancing.jpg|Murray in "Dancing" MurrayinDressingUp(Episode).jpg|Murray in "Dressing Up" YourBody73.jpg|Murray in "Your Body" YourBody58.jpg|Murray in caveman times AtPlay11.jpg|Murray in "At Play" Safety25.jpg|Murray in "Safety" TheColoredLeapers6.jpg|Murray in "Storytelling" Friends5.jpg|Murray in "Friends" Multicultural46.jpg|Murray in "Multicultural" MusicandMusicalInstruments3.jpg|Murray playing the flute Hygiene54.jpg|Murray in "Hygiene" PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" prologue MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene MurrayWakingUpJeff.jpg|Murray waking up Jeff MurrayinHistory.jpg|Murray in "History" MurrayinFamily.jpg|Murray in "Family" Nutrition31.jpg|Murray in "Nutrition" Directions33.jpg|Murray in "Directions" Manners47.jpg|Murray in "Manners" Travel14.jpg|Murray in "Travel" Play45.jpg|Murray in "Play" TheBody51.jpg|Murray in "The Body" Communication28.jpg|Murray in "Communication" MurrayinWork.jpg|Murray in "Work" Imagination7.jpg|Murray in "Imagination" CowsandDucks59.jpg|Murray in "Cows and Ducks" MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Murray in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" MurrayinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" MurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling" MurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" MurrayandHamishMunro-Cook.jpg|Murray and Hamish Munro-Cook MurrayonChannel9'sNews.jpg|Murray on "Channel 9's News" MurrayonMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Murray on Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade MurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Party" concert MurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Safari" MurrayattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|Murray at the Australia Zoo MurrayinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Murray in "Playhouse Disney" music video MurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Bay" Murrayin2002.jpg|Murray in 2002 MurrayonYesDear.jpg|Murray on "Yes Dear" MoonMurray.jpg|Moon Murray MurrayinSpaceDancing(Live-Action).jpg|Murray in "Space Dancing" (Live-Action) MurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI Murray in "Space Dancing" Murray in TV Series 3.PNG|Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series MurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremins!" MurrayatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Murray at Network Wiggles MurrayPlushToy.jpg|Murray plush toy MurrayToyFigure.jpg|Murray toy figure MurrayonFRESH.jpg|Murray on "FRESH" MurrayonSunrise.jpg|Murray on "Sunrise" MurrayonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Murray on "Good Morning Australia" MurrayinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Safari Show" MurrayonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Murray on "The Wayne Brady Show" MurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork5.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook MurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray in "Cold Spaghetti Western" MurrayinAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Murray in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia" MurrayinTakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|Murray in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea (Lullaby)" MurrayCowboyDoll.jpg|Murray cowboy doll TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience7.jpg|Murray in "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" electronic storybook MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" MurrayandSamMoran.jpg|Murray and Sam Moran MurrayandBrettClarke.jpg|Murray and Brett Clarke Dorothy'sSpots12.jpg|Murray in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook MurrayattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Murray at the Sydney Entertainment Centre MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray in "Live Hot Potatoes!" MurrayonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Murray on "Carols in the Domain" Murrayin2004.jpg|Murray's title seen on television MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar.jpg|Murray in "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" electronic storybook MurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray in "Sailing Around the World" MurrayinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Murray in "Walking on the Moon" music video MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert MurrayinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Murray in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview AnimatedMurray-2005.jpg|Animated Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise3.jpg|Murray in "Greg's Musical Surprise" Murrayin2006.jpg|Murray's title in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat5.jpg|Murray in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook Murrayintheaudience.jpg|Murray in the audience MurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray in "Little Rock" concert MurrayonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Murray on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" MurrayinWiggledancing!USALive.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing - Live In The USA" MurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray in "Racing To The Rainbow" MurrayatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Murray at Sydney Harbour MurrayonIsland.jpg|Murray on island TheRainbowPalace10.jpg|Murray in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook MurrayonDavidTenchTonight.jpg|Murray on "David Tench Tonight" MurrayonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Murray on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup Ride MurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing!" MurrayandSam.jpg|Murray and Sam WagsinNewYork6.jpg|Murray in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook MurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong!" MurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" MurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert15.jpg|Murray in "Little Miss Muffet Joins The Wiggles in Concert" electronic storybook MurrayatDreamworld.jpg|Murray at Dreamworld MurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" MurrayatSixFlags.jpg|Murray at Six Flags MurrayandFitz.jpg|Murray and Fitz MurrayonFitzness.jpg|Murray on "Fitzness" MurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" MurrayonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Murray on "Spicks and Specks" MurrayinGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Murray in "Go Bananas!" opening sequence MurrayinGoBananas!.jpg|Murray in "Go Bananas!" MurrayinDingle.jpg|Murray in Dingle MurrayinBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show" prologue MurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show" MurrayinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show" end credits MurrayinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Murray in "Clean Your Teeth" MurrayinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Waffle": Behind the Scenes MurrayinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Waffle" MurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" MurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits CircusPractice9.jpg|Murray in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook Murray,MerrickWattsandTimRosso.jpg|Murray, Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso MurrayandJeffFatt.jpg|Murray and Jeff Fatt MurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show in the Round" MurrayinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" MurrayandJeanCook.jpg|Murray and Jean Cook MurrayinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" MurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray in "Let's Eat!" MurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Circus" concert MurrayinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" MurrayonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Murray on "CBS Early Show" MurrayonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Murray on "Breakfast Television" MurrayonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Murray on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" MurrayandDarylSomers.jpg|Murray and Daryl Somers MurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray in "Greatest Hits in the Round" MurrayinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Murray in "Australia Day Concert" MurrayandAlRoker.jpg|Murray and Al Roker MurrayinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" MurrayandBradCarroll.jpg|Murray and Brad Carroll MurrayinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits MurrayandAnthonyField.jpg|Murray and Anthony Field MurrayinBigBirthday.jpg|Murray in "Big Birthday" MurrayinAnthony'sBackstageAntics.jpg|Murray in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" MurrayandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Murray and Emma Watkins MurrayinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" concert MurrayholdingGuitar.jpg|Murray holding his first guitar Murrayin2011.jpg|Murray in 2011 MurrayinParis,France.jpg|Murray in Paris, France MurrayandErinAlvarez.jpg|Murray and Erin Alvarez MurrayandBrad.jpg|Murray and Brad (Jeff's fill-in Wiggle) Murray'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray's title in "It's Always Christmas With You" MurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray in "It's Always Christmas With You" MurrayonToday.jpg|Murray on "Today" MurrayinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Murray in "Waltzing Matilda" video MurrayandSimonPryce.jpg|Murray and Simon Pryce MurrayinAwareness,Avoidance,Action.jpg|Murray in "Awareness, Avoidance, Action" MurrayinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Murray's name in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayinIreland.jpg|Murray in Ireland MurrayinNewRedSkivvyShirt.jpg|Murray in new red skivvy shirt MurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong" concert MurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray in "Celebration!" MurrayandLachy.jpg|Murray and Lachy MurrayinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Murray in "Celebration!" deleted scene MurrayandEmma.jpg|Murray and Emma Murrayin2012.jpg|Murray in 2012 MurrayonABCNews.jpg|Murray on "ABC News" MurrayonTenFromtheLine.jpg|Murray on "Ten From the Line" MurrayinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Murary in "Greg Speaks!" MurrayinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Murray in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video MurrayinToronto,Canada.jpg|Murray in Toronto, Canada MurrayinOCanada!.jpg|Murray in "O Canada!" Murraycooktoronto2012.jpg|Murray at the Morning Show in Toronto 2012 MurrayandSimoninTraining.jpg|Murray and Simon in Training MurrayinVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Murray in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial MurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray in "Christmas Celebration Tour" Oldmurraycartoon.jpg|Old Murray cartoon MurrayandSimon.jpg|Murray and Simon Finalbow.jpg|The Final Bow, December 23, 2012 Category:Galleries Category:Wiggle Galleries Category:Character Galleries